Eddie Carr
Eddie Carr is a supporting protagonist from both the 1997 film and . In the film, he was portrayed by . Film He was a field equipment expert sent to Isla Sorna by Dr. John Hammond. In , Eddie Carr designed and provided most of the equipment and vehicles used by the InGen Hunters. Eddie only felt contempt for Ian Malcolm's attitude toward technology, disliking his rough treatment of their equipment. Despite his meek, slow appearance, Eddie was quite intelligent and knew a little about weaponry as well. He brought along a Lindstradt air rifle, loaded with a fast-acting, deadly neurotoxin, to use if necessary. He also brought along a treehouse like structure called a "high hide," which was designed to act as a lookout for the researchers. When Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Nick Van Owen were attacked by two Tyrannosaurus rexes in the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, Eddie leaped heroically into action. He attached the cable winch of his Mercedes M-Class to the bumper of the trailer, trying to keep it held steady and from going over the cliff long enough for them to climb out and get to safety. This action meant he went into reverse and floored the pedal and ultimately destroyed the car. Unfortunately, this activity caught the interest of the two tyrannosaurs. The male rips open the top of the car and destroys the left front door. The male snatches Eddie's foot with his mouth, swings him about, tosses him in the air, and bites his head, killing him instantly; while the female bites one of his legs. The two Tyrannosaurs have a tug-of-war with Eddie's corpse, before he is torn in half. The male devours his piece first, while the female saves his leg for later. Shortly after rescuing Dr. Malcolm and crew Roland made a disparaging comment regarding Eddie's fate with the T. rex family, but is chastised by a defensive Ian for showing a complete lack of respect even when Eddie had selflessly given his life for theirs. Novel Eddie was the mechanical expert and equipment designer of the expedition to Isla Sorna, which is almost identical to his role in the film, except he was sent to rescue Richard Levine instead of executing John Hammond's vision. Carr was stated as a brilliant mechanist who could fix anything and understand how it worked by just looking at it. He helped assemble most of the equipment used on the Sorna expedition and was nervous of their operation in the field. Eddie accompanied Ian Malcolm and the rest to Sorna, and provided mechanical expertise where needed which would be important on the island. He also went with Sarah Harding to the T .rex nest. Though told to shoot a baby tyrannosaur who tried to attack him, Eddie brought the baby back to the trailers to see if its leg was broken. Knowing nothing about surgery or animals, and at Levine’s suggestion, Eddie went to the high hide for safety. When a pack of Velociraptors attacked the high hide, he attempted to beat them back with a metal pole in order to save his friends. However, one of the raptors wrenched the pole from Eddie's grasp and threw Eddie to his death at the jaws and claws of the rest of the pack. External links * ** * Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Theatrical Heroes